


A Demon's Prayer

by tangerinespock



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Demon, Fire, God - Freeform, I love crowley but hes stupid, Library, M/M, Sad, angel - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinespock/pseuds/tangerinespock
Summary: Crowley comes to find Aziraphale's Bookshop destroyed in the fire. He assumes the worse and blames/prays to a God that always hated him.





	A Demon's Prayer

He’s gone.  
He’s gone.  
No- he can’t- he cannot leave me.  
No! You can’t leave me! I didn’t allow you to leave! I never wanted you to leave! How could you go? How could they take you away from me? My best-friend, my love, my angel, my Aziraphale, lost amidst a fire and it’s all because of me. Silly, stupid, arrogant me!  
I’m sorry, you hear me? I’m sorry! I’m sorry you almighty GOD!  
Just bring him back to me, bring him here where he belongs with me. Please, I need him, I cannot live - I cannot be- without him beside me. Please, God, please. Show me mercy for once in your eternity!  
You knew, you knew I never meant to fall with them… I had planned my eternity in there with him. But you knew I was weak without his protection, without his beautiful wings looming over me and keeping me safe from everything, including myself.  
You knew that. So you forced us apart, threw him so far at your heaven’s gate where I couldn’t reach and couldn’t feel him. I knew it was some sort of fucked up ineffable plan to test us, but I don’t think I ever had the patience he possessed; I couldn’t stay so near him yet so far apart.  
I had to do something. I had to get back to his side, to his warm eyes and comforting smile.  
And falling seemed easy. I’d fall and I’d see again. No more following your plans and godly whims, no more miracles or unfathomable sins.  
Just him, there was only ever him for me, and I never meant to do anything but love him.  
Why do you still deem me unforgivable? Why do you take what only makes me redeemable?  
Give him back, I beg you! I do! Give him back and I offer you everything that I am instead!  
I know it’s an unfair trade but it’s the only one I can offer, please!  
Please...


End file.
